In many applications it is necessary and/or convenient to provide external connectors on portable communications devices, such as portable radios and the like, for ready electrical access to the internal circuits. Because these portable communications devices are used under adverse weather conditions it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the housing. Thus the external connector must be waterproof.
In prior art connectors utilized for this purpose, solid connector pins are ultrasonically inserted into a plastic base which is then affixed over an opening in the housing of the communication device. The pins are expensive and complicated to manufacture and the connector is complicated to assemble and requires the use of special fixtures and machine set-ups. Thus, the prior art structures are expensive. Further, the pins of these prior art connectors are connected to the internal circuitry by a header and socket arrangement which is expensive and complicated.